Please refer to FIG. 8, which is a sectional schematic view of an implementation step of an embodiment of a method for aligning receiver with emitter on wafer probing system of conventional technology. A wafer probing system 9 comprises a receiver 902, a plurality of system positioning portions 909 and a probe-tip-and-pad aligning machine 900. The receiver 902 comprises a receiver input 903, wherein the receiver 902 is an integrating sphere. A semiconductor wafer 905 is loaded on the probe-tip-and-pad aligning machine 900. A plurality of semiconductor dies 906 are formed on the semiconductor wafer 905. Each of the plurality of semiconductor dies 906 comprises a plurality of pads 908 and an emitter 907, wherein the emitter 907 is a laser diode. A probe card 901 comprises a plurality of probe-card positioning portions 912, a through hole 911 and a plurality of probes 904. Please also refer to FIG. 9, which is a top schematic view of an integrating sphere searching trajectory of an embodiment of a method for aligning receiver with emitter on wafer probing system of conventional technology. The method for aligning receiver 902 with emitter 907 on wafer probing system 9 of conventional technology comprises following steps of: connecting the plurality of probe-card positioning portions 912 of the probe card 901 to the plurality of system positioning portions 909 of the wafer probing system 9 such that the probe card 901 is connected to the wafer probing system 9; aligning the probes 904 with the pads 908 by the probe-tip-and-pad aligning machine 900 of the wafer probing system 9; electrically contacting the probes 904 to the pads 908 and outputting a control signal by the probes 904 such that the emitter 907 continuously emits an electromagnetic wave; slowly moving the receiver 902 along a searching trajectory 910 and simultaneously recording a power signal received by the receiver 902; according to the power signal and the searching trajectory 910, calculating an optimal alignment point of a receiver center of the receiver input 903 of the receiver 902 with an emitter center of the emitter 907; and displacing the receiver 902 to the optimal alignment point of the receiver center of the receiver input 903 of the receiver 902 with the emitter center of the emitter 907.
In conventional technology, it wastes too much time on aligning the receiver center of the receiver input 903 of the receiver 902 with the emitter center of the emitter 907. Furthermore, in conventional technology, the real receiver center couldn't be find out through searching the optimal alignment point of the receiver center of the receiver input 903 of the receiver 902 with the emitter center of the emitter 907. Hence, after alignment procedure, it is difficult to figure out how much the difference between the real receiver center and the optimal one is. Therefore, after displacing the receiver 902 to the optimal alignment point of the receiver center of the receiver input 903 of the receiver 902 with the emitter center of the emitter 907, it is difficult to figure out how many semiconductor dies 906 are covered by a measuring range of the receiver 902. Moreover, each time the probe card 901 is replaced by a new probe card, it is needed to search again the optimal alignment point of the receiver center of the receiver input 903 of the receiver 902 with the emitter center of the emitter 907.
Accordingly, the present invention has developed a new design which may avoid the above mentioned drawbacks, may significantly enhance the performance of the devices and may take into account economic considerations. Therefore, the present invention then has been invented.